Ten in a Rainbow
by SquareWaffles
Summary: When you've got eight kids, it's bound to bring a lot of experiences and chaos. AU Daddy!Nijimura x Mommy!Oc; GoM, Momoi, and Haizaki as siblings.
1. First Day of School

**Me: Hi! I'm SquareWaffles, and this is my first ever fanfic! I hope you guys like it! ^_^**

 **Pairing/s:** Daddy! Nijimura x Mommy! Oc

 **Summary:** When you've got eight kids, it's bound to bring a lot of experiences and chaos. AU

 **Ages:**

Ogiwara Shigehiro: 36

Nijimura Shuuzo: 34

Nijimura Isaki: 33

Nijimura Shogo: 13

Nijimura Ryota: 13

Kasamatsu Yukio: 13

Nijimura Shintaro: 11

Takao Kazunari: 11

Nijimura Daiki: 10

Sakurai Ryo: 10

Nijimura Atsushi: 9

Himuro Tatsuya: 9

Nijimura Satsuki: 6

Nijimura Tetsuya: 5

Himuro-Kagami Taiga: 5

Nijimura Seijuuro: 5

Mayuzumi Chihiro: 5

 ***I only added certain characters to be the kids' best friends, who will be their classmates.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Kuroko no Basuke. I, however, own Isaki.**

 **~Ten in a Rainbow~**

 **First Day of School**

"Daiki, I swear if you don't wake up, I'm giving Satsuki your blueberry pancakes!" Nijimura Isaki, the Nijimura matriarch, grumbled as she called out to her fourth eldest son, who was still groggy from his sleep. He was upstairs and in his room, rubbing his eyes when he heard his mother and panicked at what she had said. He hurriedly ran down the stairs and ended up tripping and colliding with his second eldest brother, Ryota.

"Wah~ you okay, Daicchi?" Ryota asked his younger brother after gripping the boy's arms to steady his movements. "You shouldn't run down the stairs. You might hurt yourself."

"Bah, who cares?" Daiki grumbled, shaking himself off of his brother's grip. "Kaa-san might give Satsuki my pancakes!" He then dashed off into the kitchen, where the rest of his siblings were seated. Shogo was already seated next to their mother, who was placing more servings of pancakes on his plate. Beside him were Shintaro and Atsushi. Across them were Satsuki, Tetsuya, Seijuuro, and their father, Nijimura Shuuzo, who was downing a cup of coffee.

He grinned once he realized his pancakes remained untouched and took his seat beside Satsuki, who was enjoying her strawberry pancakes. He happily dug into his meal and burped once he finished all five of his pancakes. "Thanks, Kaa-san!"

Isaki sighed at him affectionately, reaching out across the filled table to ruffle his hair. "Just learn to wake up early, alright, Daiki? Tou-san and I won't always be here to wake you up."

"Then Ryota or Shogo can wake me." Daiki shrugged, wolfing down a pancake he had stolen from his father, who rolled his eyes at his son's antics, but let him take it anyways. "If not, the others can."

"Oh, Daiki," Isaki shook her head at him with a smile on her face. "What if you're alone? Who'll wake you then?"

"I'll get an alarm clock."

"Not even an alarm clock can get past your thick skull," Shogo snorted as he took a sip from his orange juice.

Daiki glared at him. "You're skull's thicker!"

"But you didn't deny it."

"You didn't either!"

"Settle down. It's too early in the morning to cause such ruckus." Shintaro sighed exasperatedly, adjusting his glasses so they wouldn't fall off his nose.

"Shincchi's right, you know!" Ryota said cheerfully as he sat in between Isaki and Shogo and finished the remaining chocolate chip pancakes on his plate. "Mornings should be peaceful! Right, Atsucchi?"

The purple haired boy continued munching on his mountain of pancakes, ignoring what the blonde brother had said. Ryota pouted at this, muttering something along the lines of 'un-cute little brothers'.

Shuuzo glanced at the clock. "Well, time to leave. See you all later, I guess." He gave each of his children a pat on the head before kissing Isaki on the cheek, which elicited a "gross!" from Daiki. He then grabbed his suitcase and left for work.

"And it's about time for you all to head to school." Isaki told them. "I have to drop by your Uncle Shige's house today. He's come down with a fever. Ryota, Shogo, I'm leaving you in charge if I'm not home by the time school ends."

"Yes, Kaa-san!" Ryota and his older twin brother, Shogo, said in unison.

Isaki gave them a smile before kissing each of them on the forehead. "Finish your food and grab your bags. You don't want to be late on the first day of school!"

"Hai!" they chorused.

 **~Ten in a Rainbow~**

Teiko Middle School, the very Teiko their parents had studied at, and the very Teiko known for its brilliance in sports and academics, was a large building situated right next to Teiko Grade School, so it was easy for Ryota and Shogo to drop off the younger ones while Shintaro, Daiki, and Atsushi headed straight to their classes. Various females, even adults, blushed upon seeing the famous Nijimura twins, part-time models who were known for breaking hearts while at the same time being good at sports. The twins smirked at the attention.

"Ryo-nii, why are they looking at you like that?" Satsuki asked him as she held his hand. It was her first time here at Teiko. She had never gotten along with the kids in her old preschool, and she hoped that she would find a friend this year.

"Ah, you'll understand when you're older, Sacchi." Ryota grinned at her, effectively dazzling the women and children near them. Behind the blonde and pinkette, Shogo was reluctantly holding Tetsuya's hand, whose blank face didn't show his nervousness. Seijuuro walked calmly beside Tetsuya, and he was holding his older twin's other hand. The redhead didn't need support, but he wanted to give support to Tetsuya.

They entered the building and turned right, stopping at the first classroom on the left. This lower floor was for the preschoolers, in this case, Tetsuya and Seijuuro.

"Be good, okay-ssu? Make us proud!" Ryota said, hugging his two brothers while Shogo grumbled in the sidelines about how his younger twin was wasting time by talking nonsense. "Shocchi, anything to tell the twins?"

At the look of the twins' expectant faces and Ryota's own do-it-and-I'll-give-you-money-later face, he sighed. "Uh, do your best?"

Ryota shrugged. "Good enough. Enjoy!"

The twins nodded and entered their classroom hand-in-hand.

The older twins then led their pink-haired sister up to the first floor, to the second classroom on the left corridor.

"That's your classroom." Shogo told his only sister, who nodded and hugged them both, much to his dislike.

"See you later!" she said cheerfully as she entered the classroom.

The model twins then headed downstairs and rushed towards their school, although they were in different classes.

"Wah~ we're gonna be late!" Ryota whined as they entered the gates of Teiko Middle School, and bounded up the stairs towards the second floor.

"They'll excuse us." Shogo shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets as they ran. "They like us too much."

"If we're in trouble, I'm blaming you."

"Why the heck are you blaming _me_ for this? You're the one who kept talking."

"But you're older-ssu."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

 **~Ten in a Rainbow~**

"Shin-chan, we're classmates again!" was the excited shout of the raven-haired boy who glomped the unsuspecting boy with glasses.

"Takao," Shintaro hissed, glaring at the boy on top of him to get off.

Takao Kazunari grinned as he let go of his grip on his friend and stood in front of him. "Ne, I heard your little siblings are starting today? I wanna see them! Can I meet them?"

"No," he grumbled as he took his usual seat at the third seat of the third row. "Cancers are ranked eighth today, and although I have my lucky item, I won't risk it."

"Huh? What does it say about me?" Kazunari whined as he sat next to his best friend. He had known the green-haired boy since second grade, and proclaimed himself the horoscope-believer's best friend since third grade.

"I must endure the presence of a Scorpio, but the Scorpio will cause bad luck for Aquarius and Taurus." Shintaro told him. "Satsuki is a Taurus and Tetsuya is an Aquarius."

Kazunari pouted. "Oh, fine! When does Oha Asa say I can see them?"

"When it says so," Shintaro huffed.

 **~Ten in a Rainbow~**

"Ah, I see we are seatmates again, Atsushi," Himuro Tatsuya told his giant purple-haired friend, who was slouching on his seat and eating the chips his mother had given him as a snack earlier. The giant mumbled an incomprehensible response, but Tatsuya merely chuckled at his antics. The smaller boy had a little brother, Taiga, so he knew how to deal with Atsushi.

"Will we be seeing your other brothers today? I'd like to meet them," Tatsuya hummed. He was very interested in the giant's older brothers. He knew that his friend had two older brothers who were models and in middle school, and an older brother a grade above them. However, he knew of Daiki, a fifth grader, who kept trying to steal Atsushi's snacks. "I also heard your little siblings are starting today?"

Atsushi chomped down more chips in response and Tatsuya took that as a 'yes'.

"I see." Tatsuya nodded. "Maa, Atsushi, you should finish your chips before the teacher comes. We have Yuuka-sensei this year for homeroom, and I don't think you'd want her to see you eating."

Atsushi whined in response and shoved down the rest of the chips in his mouth before standing up and throwing his empty bag of chips away. He sat back down on his chair and looked at Tatsuya with wide eyes, "Will Muro-chin buy me more chips later?"

"If you behave, Atsushi."

"Okay~"

 **~Ten in a Rainbow~**

Daiki grumbled as he sat on his seat impatiently, waiting for class to begin already. He wanted to get the day over with – he wanted to go and see Uncle Shige, and see if his favorite and only uncle would let him play some basketball later. Beside him sat his friend of sorts, Sakurai Ryo, who watched the bluenette curiously.

"A-ano, are you okay? I'm sorry for asking!" Ryo told Daiki, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine, geez." Daiki huffed. "No need to apologize for that."

"I'm sorry!"

"Oi."

"I'm—" Ryo was about to apologize again, but was cut off by Daiki's glare. He turned away from his seatmate and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Daiki groaned out loud.

 **~Ten in a Rainbow~**

"Alright, class, we've got two new students today! I want everyone to listen to them, okay? Be nice," Erika-sensei told her preschool class, who sat on colorful chairs behind colorful desks. In fact, the whole classroom was filled with colorful things, ranging from the letters of the alphabet, educational posters, and the like. The brown-haired teacher gestured for the twins to come over and they stood in front of the class. "Introduce yourselves, please!"

Tetsuya glanced at Seijuuro nervously. He didn't want to go first.

Seijuuro sighed but gave his older twin a smile. Even if the redhead was younger, it sometimes seemed as though he was the older twin, with how Tetsuya always came to him for advice. It never annoyed it – in fact, he liked how his brother trusted him to guide him in these kinds of things. "My name is Nijimura Seijuuro. I like my siblings and shogi. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

He looked at Tetsuya and gave him a soft nudge on the shoulder. Tetsuya glanced at his twin's red eyes and nodded. "I'm N-Nijimura Tetsuya. I like Sei-kun, my siblings, and the rest of my family. Nice to meet ya."

Erika-sensei almost squealed at their cuteness, but managed to regain her composure. She instructed them to sit on the two empty chairs at the front of the class and once they had settled, she began her lesson. "Alright, kiddies! Our first lesson of the day will be Math!"

She heard several groans. She didn't complain, though. She knew how much _she_ hated Math when she was a kid. "Now, who can tell me what one plus one is?"

A boy on the back row raised his hand and said, "Um, t-two?"

"Very good, Kenta!" Erika-sensei said as she placed a sticker beside his name on the whiteboard next to her. Every student who got an answer correctly or showed good manners was always given a sticker. The number of stickers you had by the end of the year determined your placement in class. "You get one sticker!"

"Yay!" Kenta cheered happily, sticking his tongue out at the twins when Erika-sensei wasn't looking.

Seijuuro huffed at Kenta, looking at Tetsuya. "Say, shall we use this opportunity to get a lot of stickers? I don't appreciate him taunting you."

"I-It's fine, Sei-kun. You don't need to," Tetsuya said, even if he actually did want to get stickers. He didn't like bullies, which meant that he didn't like Kenta, but he also didn't like unnecessary fighting. He felt a pat on his head and looked up to see Seijuuro smiling at him.

"Maa, you're too nice for your own good, Tetsuya," Seijuuro said. "Do you truly not want me to gain stickers?"

"You can, but I d-don't need to. I'm fine," Tetsuya replied.

Seijuuro nodded and heard Erika-sensei say, "Wow! You all know a lot about addition, don't you? Alright. Whoever answers this next question gets three stickers!"

Her answer motivated some of the students who had experience in Math, including Kenta, who was determined to get the most stickers. Seijuuro smirked.

"Who can answer seven plus seven?"

Those who were motivated were puzzled. _What was seven plus seven_ , probably went on in their brains. Even Kenta looked a bit confused as he motioned with his fingers, as if adding with them.

Seijuuro raised his hand. "It's fourteen."

Kenta seemed shocked at how the redhead had gotten the answer so easily, and pouted at this development. How could he have been beaten by the new kid?

Erika-sensei clapped. "Good job, Seijuuro! You get three stickers!"

Seijuuro's eyes lit up with delight once he saw three stickers next to his name. He would admit that this whole sticker process was a little childish, but he didn't mind. He knew Tetsuya liked stickers, so he would get as much stickers as he could.

He noticed Kenta glaring at him and gave the boy a smirk. _No one messes with Tetsuya._

 **~Ten in a Rainbow~**

Isaki shivered. _Why do I feel like there's a bromance going on with my kids?_

"Yo, Isaki, you alright? I didn't get you sick, did I?" her cousin-in-law, Ogiwara Shigehiro, asked her as he lay down on the bed. He hated getting sick, especially when it prevented him from playing basketball.

"No, you didn't." Isaki assured him as she replaced the now sort-of dried up cloth on his head with a damp one. "My mother instincts were trying to tell me something."

"Huh…" Shigehiro let out. "Was it a bad thing or a good thing?"

"I'm not entirely sure about that."

 **~Ten in a Rainbow~**

"Um, I'm Nijimura Satsuki! It's very nice to meet you!" the pinkette said as she scanned her classmates' reactions. Some were uninterested, others were indifferent, and a select few showed some interest. She was pleased – it was better than being glared at all the time.

"Ne, Satsuki-chan, you can take a seat next to Takeru-kun, over there," her teacher, Wakana-sensei, told her, pointing at a rather cute boy who several girls were staring at with blushes on their faces.

Satsuki realized that this boy must be popular, and groaned in her head once she realized that she was going to be sitting next to him. That meant that his fangirls would hate her, and this lessened her chances of finding a friend. She sighed internally as she sat next to him. Her plan was to ignore him, but he managed to ruin it.

"Hi, Nijimura-chan! I'm Yagami Takeru! Nice to meet you!" he said, grinning at her and holding out a hand.

At that moment, Satsuki understood why he had fangirls. He had dark blue hair – not the annoying color of Daiki's hair, but a blue that almost seemed black – and purple eyes. And that smile! Satsuki shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and shook his head. "It's nice to meet you, too, Yagami-kun."

Bah, who cares about the girls. She may have wanted a female friend, but she wouldn't be choosy. If she would find a friend in Yagami Takeru, then that would be great and she wouldn't ask for anything more.

 **~Ten in a Rainbow~**

Shogo and Ryota reached their respective classrooms in time, with Shogo being in 2-C and Ryota being in 2-B. It surprised them at first when they found out they were in different classes – they were usually together, but Shogo supposed that Ryota had cheated using his copying ability and managed to land himself in 2-B with it.

Shogo entered his classroom, with only a minute left to spare. His female homeroom teacher tried to look at him disapprovingly, but he didn't miss that look on her face – that look the fangirls usually gave them.

"You were almost late, Nijimura-kun. Please refrain from coming to school at this time," she said. The moment she had spoken his last name, the girls in the class squealed with delight. They may not have had the other twin, but one twin was good enough for them.

"Apologies," Shogo said with a shrug. "Ryota and I had to drop off our younger siblings at Teiko Grade School."

The teacher raised an eyebrow in interest. "You have younger brothers?" She had assumed it was more brothers. She had made an acquaintance of Nijimura Isaki when she saw the black-haired woman walking through the halls after a parents' orientation. The Nijimura matriarch had jokingly complained about the fact that all she kept having were boys, and how much she would want a girl this time.

"And a sister," Shogo drawled. He wasn't particularly fond of Satsuki, nor did he dislike her. He didn't talk to her much, but he treated her civilly.

The teacher, whose named he later learned was Sakura, nodded with a smile. "Please tell your mother congratulations, for me. She's always wanted a girl."

Shogo looked at the teacher curiously, wondering about her relation to his mother. He shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

He took a seat next to his friend, Hanamiya Makoto, who was sitting beside their other friend, Imayoshi Shouichi. The girls squealed once more as they realized they had the whole gang in their class. The three boys weren't a gang in the sense that they robbed stores or bullied people – though in Makoto's and Shogo's case, they tended to manipulate people at times for fun. They were just bad boys who were friends, but that didn't stop them from being labelled as a gang.

"A sister, huh?" Shouichi said interestedly.

"She's only six." Shogo told him.

Makoto snickered. "Shouichi's a pedo."

"Am not," Shouichi huffed. "I was simply curious about it. It's the first time I've heard of a sister, since almost all of his siblings are boys."

Shogo shrugged. "She's pretty loud."

Makoto snickered again. "Oh. Oh, I see."

That earned him two punches on the head from his friends.

 **~Ten in a Rainbow~**

Ryota, unfortunately, was five minutes late to class. He was going to be on time, but several students stopped him to ask for an autograph, and he was too nice to say 'no'. He arrived in the classroom with their homeroom teacher, a male with the name of Daisuke, who raised an eyebrow at him. "You're late."

Ryota bowed. "Sorry-ssu! I had to bring Sacchi, Tecchi, and Seicchi to school today!"

"…Who?"

"My younger siblings-ssu!" Ryota exclaimed cheerfully. "It's their first day today, and Kaa-san couldn't bring them, so she asked me and Shocchi to!"

"Ah," Daisuke-sensei said with a nod. "Well, I'll excuse you for today, then, but don't let it happen again."

Ryota nodded and sat down on his seat next to his beloved best friend, Kasamatsu Yukio. "Hi, Yucchi!"

"Ryota," Yukio said in acknowledgement. He still found it odd to call the blonde by his first name, since he had been calling him 'Kise' for a number of years. It was only until two years ago when the blonde kept whining that he snapped and told the blonde he'd call him 'Ryota', if only to get the blonde to stop attracting unwanted attention.

"I hope the kids are doing fine! Sacchi and Tecchi were pretty nervous-ssu!" Ryota told him.

"And this 'Seicchi'?"

"Maa, Seicchi's so mature!" Ryota whined.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Yukio asked curiously. He had met Ryota's other brothers before, from Shogo all the way to Atsushi, and none of them, save for Shintaro, were mature, but Shintaro was a sixth grader. This 'Seicchi', on the other hand…

"Yeah, but Seicchi's only five! I want to be his onii-san forever!" Ryota cried with crocodile tears. "I want him to call me 'Onii-san' and be cute and adorable like Sacchi and Tecchi!"

Yukio sweat-dropped. "Do you have a brother complex?"

"I don't know! Do I-ssu?" Ryota seemed to look at him, desperate for an answer.

"Go to a psychiatrist or something. Don't ask _me_. How am I supposed to know?"

"You have two younger brothers!"

"But I don't obsess over them calling me 'Onii-san'."

 **~Ten in a Rainbow~**

Once school was over, Satsuki, Tetsuya and Seijuuro met up by the school gates and waited for either their brothers or their Kaa-san to arrive. They had already swapped stories about their experiences, and it seemed that the youngest twins had a more eventful day than she did. Satsuki's thoughts drifted back to Takeru, and she restrained a blush that was about to form on her face. He was nice enough to show her around, since his older brother had done the same to him when he still studied here. He was also very friendly and welcoming to her, and it seemed like all was going to be well.

"Satsuki, Tetsuya, Seijuuro," Shintaro called out as he walked near them. Behind him, Daiki was ranting to Atsushi about how Ryo kept apologizing, not realizing that Atsushi was only interested in the chips he was holding.

"Shin-nii!" Satsuki chirped happily. "Where's Ryo-nii and Sho-nii?"

"They got held up by basketball tryouts today. They didn't want to miss it." Shintaro sighed. "Come. Let's go home."

"I want to play basketball, too." Tetsuya said with a smile, earning a squeal from Satsuki.

"You're so cute, Tetsu-kun!"

"I'm sure you will do well in it, Tetsuya." Seijuuro told his twin.

"Me and Tetsu will be the best team ever!" Daiki gave his favorite brother a grin. "We'll be so cool!"

"I'll cheer for Tetsu-chin~" Atsushi said as he munched on his chips.

Shintaro looked at the chips. "Atsushi, who gave you those? I know Kaa-san only gave you one bag today."

"Muro-chin bought me one~" Atsushi said happily.

Shintaro sighed. "He spoils you too much."

"Who's 'Muro-chin'?" Daiki asked curiously.

"A friend~" Atsushi said vaguely, eating more chips.

"Well, if he can control Atsushi, then I suppose he's an acceptable person." Seijuuro mused, earning him a nod from Shintaro.

"I suppose you're right in that sense." Shintaro said as they arrived at the house. Once he opened the door, Satsuki ran inside, dragging Tetsuya and Seijuuro in with her. Daiki followed and headed towards his room, shouting something about his favorite basketball show airing today. Shintaro and Atsushi went inside last. The green-haired boy headed towards his room while his brother headed towards his sanctuary: the kitchen.

A few moments later, the door opened and Ryota's excited shout of 'We're home-ssu!' was heard. Satsuki ran down the stairs and hugged her second favorite brother. "Ryo-nii!"

"How's your day been, Sacchi?" he asked her as she dragged him to the living room and sat next to him. By then, the rest of the brothers gathered in the living room, an unspoken tradition of sitting together for a while unless they had something better to do, which they didn't since Teiko never gave homeworks on the first day of school.

"It was okay! I think I made a friend, though!"

Her response brought a smile to Ryota's face. He knew how much his little sister had wanted a friend, so he was happy that she finally got what she wanted. "Oh~? What's her name?"

"'Her'?" Satsuki repeated with a confused look before laughing. "My friend's a boy! His name's Takeru!"

At her mention of her friend being a boy, a dark atmosphere settled in the room, and the pinkette was oblivious to it. It was only when she saw the dark looks on her brothers' faces did she ask, "What's wrong?"

"A boy, you say?" Shintaro said, his glasses glistening.

"I ain't letting you near a boy!" Daiki exclaimed. He may have found his sister annoying at times, but like hell was he going to let her be friends with a boy.

"Tsk, tsk," Tetsuya let out, shaking his head disappointedly.

"If he hurts ya, ya know who to go to," Shogo cracked his fists. "You know where Mako, Shou, and I stay at."

"I'll crush him~" Atsushi said as he ate a cookie from his personal cookie jar.

"He will be defeated." Seijuuro said.

"You're too young to have a boyfriend!" Ryota wailed. "No! I won't allow it!"

"What's a 'boyfriend'?" Satsuki asked curiously.

The boys were about to explain it when the door opened and their mother arrived.

"Kaa-san!" Ryota and Satsuki said happily as they hugged their mother.

"Hello, Ryota, Satsuki," Isaki smiled at them as Shintaro and Daiki took her shopping bags with her. She entered the living room and found them all lounging about there. "Hello, boys. Atsushi, I've got some Nerunerunerune candy for you in one of those bags. You may have one bag after dinner."

Atsushi's face brightened. "Thank you, kaa-san~"

"You're welcome, dear."

"Kaa-san, what's a 'boyfriend'?"

Satsuki's question surprised Isaki as the rest of the boys looked at their mother, wondering what she would say.

"He's a boy you love very much, Satsuki." Isaki smiled at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Ryo-nii thinks Takeru-kun's my boyfriend." Satsuki said. "But I don't love him like that. He's my friend. But why did they all say they'd hurt him?"

Isaki turned her attention to the boys, who stiffened. "Why would you hurt Satsuki's friend?"

"It's his fault!" Shogo started, pointing at Ryota. "He started it!"

"What?! Why me?" Ryota panicked.

"You asked about it!"

"Tell him he's wrong!" Ryota pleaded to his others siblings, who were looking back and forth between him and Shogo. Ryota or Shogo. Shogo or Ryota.

"It's his fault," they all pointed at Ryota before dashing up the stairs along with Shogo.

Ryota sweated buckets as his kaa-san had a sweet smile on her face.

"So, Ryota. What compelled you to say that you'd hurt an innocent six year old boy?"

Behind her, Seijuuro and Shogo sent Ryota identical smirks from the staircase.

 _So mean~_ , Ryota pouted.

 **~Ten in a Rainbow~**

 **Me: And that's the first chapter. Um, did you guys like it? It's actually my first time attempting to write a fanfic, so I'm not sure if I've done it alright or not. Tell me in a review? See you soon!**


	2. Just Your Usual Day

**Me: Oh, gosh. It's been a year since I posted the first chapter. I'm sorry about that! I grew unexpectedly busy with school that I couldn't find the time to sit down and type the chapter, not to mention that I lost the notebook that had all the information for my story. *sigh***

 **Still, thank you so much for the support, faves, and follows! I wasn't expecting** _ **ten reviews**_ **in the first chapter! That's just** _ **awesome**_ **!**

 **Here is the second chapter you've all been waiting for. Thank you for being patient!**

 **~Ten in A Rainbow~**

 **Just Your Usual Day**

The siblings with rainbow-like hair colors were an unusual, yet intriguing sight. Still, it was a little over a week since they first started the school year, so the stares lessened… a little.

As usual, Ryota and Shogo dropped off their three youngest siblings to school before making their way to their middle school, where they were, as usual, greeted by the squealing of numerous fangirls.

Satsuki walked her little brothers to their classroom, in an effort to prove that she was a reliable older sister, before heading upstairs to her classroom, where Takeru gave her a smile and a wave. Her face flushed slightly as she returned the greeting. Even after a week, she still wasn't used to his natural charm. "Good morning, Yagami-kun."

"Good morning, Nijimura-chan," he grinned. "How was your weekend?"

"It was great!" Satsuki beamed. "Okaa-san and Uncle Shige took us to the beach, and I built a sandcastle! I'll bring the pictures tomorrow. What about you?"

"Nothing much," Takeru chuckled. "Just spent it playing basketball with my cousin."

Satsuki blinked in surprise. "You play basketball, too?"

It was Takeru's turn to blink as well. "I never told you?" At the pink-haired girl's shake of the head, he added, "Ichi-nii gave me my first basketball last year. I always played ever since."

Satsuki's eyes twinkled with delight. "That's great, Yagami-kun! I should introduce you to my brothers. They're _all_ obsessed with basketball, well, except for Tetsu-kun and Sei-kun. They're too young to play with our older brothers, so they haven't started playing against them, but I saw Tetsu-kun and Sei-kun dribbling a ball together, so they _must_ be in to it!"

Realizing that she had completely babbled on, Satsuki's face flushed once more. "Sorry. I get excited when I talk about my brothers."

"It's okay, Nijimura-chan," Takeru smiled. "I'd do the same if I had brothers like yours."

And with that smile he showed her, Satsuki's heart stopped for a moment as she forced herself not to faint.

 **~Ten in A Rainbow~**

Shintaro was fiddling with his pineapple keychain, placing it in his pocket carefully. It was the lucky item for Cancers today, and he wanted to buy it, even if Cancer was ranked first. To his surprise, Scorpio was ranked second, making him wary of Kazunari's antics for today.

"Shin-chan, guess what!" Kazunari bounded over to him with an enthusiastic grin that, for a second, reminded him of his older brother, Ryota.

"What now?" Shintaro sighed, pushing his glasses up and showing that he was not truly interested in what Kazunari was about to say. Regardless of his efforts, Kazunari seemed to just _see through him_. Perhaps it was why Shintaro was able to tolerate his presence.

"Scorpio was ranked second, right? So I listened to it and it said that meeting your brothers was okay today!" Kazunari grinned excitedly.

 _Great._ Midorima sighed. He recalled telling Kazunari once that he couldn't meet his two youngest brothers because Oha Asa said it would spell bad luck. He didn't count on Kazunari actually remembering it and listening to Oha Asa until it said he could. He was… oddly pleased by the effort, not that he would mention that out loud to _anyone_. "Hmph, fine. I have to fetch them later, so I suppose you could tag along from behind."

"Yay! I'm so excited, Shin-chan! Are they adorable? Are they as smart as you say they are? Well, I wouldn't be surprised considering _you're_ their brother, but –" Kazunari rambled on, making Shintaro wonder why he ever agreed to this.

 **~Ten in A Rainbow~**

"I… am _so bored_ ," Daiki sighed as he glanced at the Math worksheet that was assigned to them for the day. He could honestly care less about Math, so he always wondered how every single one of his siblings – even those baka-Anikis of his and _Atsushi_ – understood it and some of them – * _cough_ * _Seijuuro, Shin, and Tetsu_ * _cough_ * – even _liked_ it. No, he would never love Math, but he also couldn't disappoint his Okaa-san with an abysmal Math grade.

He supposed he could always ask Shin for help later on, but that tsundere aniki of his would probably be busy watching Oha Asa and going out to buy his lucky item. Who even _did that_? Whatever.

"Oi, Ryo," he called out to his seatmate.

"H-Hai?" Ryo responded unsurely as he finished writing his answer for the fifth problem.

"…" Daiki was honestly unsure of how to ask the smaller, shier boy for help. He never usually _asked_ for help because his siblings immediately knew when he needed it and what he needed it for. "This worksheet is a bore. What have you answered so far?"

Well, he supposed that was one way of putting it.

Luckily, recognition was seen through Ryo's eyes as the boy nodded to himself. He then began helping Daiki solve the first problem. It seemed that, when it came to Mathematics, the shy boy couldn't be seen. But, of course, once Math was done, Sakurai Ryo would revert back to the twitchy boy he was.

Surprisingly, Ryo was as good as Shin when it came to teaching Daiki, and Daiki would deny that he the thought ever passed his mind, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to reward the smaller boy with some snacks or something.

He didn't even need to spend for it, anyways. That was what Atsushi's snack supply was for.

 **~Ten in A Rainbow~**

"Muro-chin, I don't like this." Atsushi sighed as he finished another lap around the gym. "I'm tired and I'm hungry."

Tatsuya jogged right next to Atsushi, and to an outsider, it would have seemed as if they were brothers since they were so in sync. "Oh, Atsushi. We'll get some food afterwards. We just have to get through English and then it will be time for lunch."

Atsushi pouted next to him. "But the lunch food isn't nice. I finished Okaa-san's bento a while ago."

Tatsuya chuckled, a smile forming on his face as he gazed at someone who he saw as a little brother, much like his biological one, who was still all the way in America, finishing his pre-school. "We could always ask your brothers for some snacks. If not, we could ask around."

"Okay, Muro-chin…" Atsushi sighed as they completed yet another lap, much to the shock of their other classmates who had long since given up and collapsed dramatically onto the ground.

 **~Ten in a Rainbow~**

"Nijimura-kun~, would you like to eat lunch with us?" one of the fangirls in his class asked him, batting her clearly fake eyelashes at him as she stood next to her three other friends.

Ryota put on a charming smile on his face as he said, "I'm sorry-ssu, but I need to do something. Maybe next time?"

"Okay, Nijimura-kun~!" the fangirl replied with a blush on her face as she and her friends squealed as Ryota walked past them.

He sighed to himself. Fangirls gave him an ego boost, but sometimes they could be a little too much. He made his way to the next classroom, which was his twin brother's classroom. He typically ate with one Kasamatsu Yukio, but unfortunately, one of Yukio's younger brothers was sick, and so he had to stay home and care for his brother.

So, Ryota had to eat with Shogo. He didn't mind, really. Shogo and his friends, Imayoshi Shouichi and Hanamiya Makoto, sometimes joined him and Yukio at the rooftop to eat lunch or just chill. It also probably helped that they were all first-string regulars in the basketball club.

"Shocchi, let's eat lunch together-ssu~!" Ryota cheerfully said as he opened the door of class 2-B, ignoring the squeals of some female students in the room, walking towards the window seats where Shogo and his friends were at.

"Let me guess, your precious Kasamatsu ain't here?" Hanamiya Makoto laughed at him as Ryota released crocodile tears.

"Yes-ssu! His brother was sick, so he had to stay home, and then I was left alone, but I don't mind." Ryota pouted as he took the empty seat next to Shogo without asking for permission, placing his bento on the table and digging in to the onion gratin soup his Okaa-san made for him.

"Maa, we have a practice match next month against Meiko," Shouichi began a conversation. "Coach had Inoue scout them a while back, and while at first, they seem like pansies, they might actually put up a fight."

"Sounds interesting," Ryota smirked before a confused look was seen on his face. "Er, who's Inoue again?"

Makoto snickered. "He's the manager of the first-string, doofus."

Ryota nodded. "Oh!"

Shogo snickered as well. "Don't pretend that you remember, Ryota. We all know you forgot about him."

"I'm not pretending-ssu!" Ryota hissed, but the pout was seen on his face once more. "You're all meanies."

"And you're a pansy, what's new?"

 **~Ten in A Rainbow~**

Seijuuro raised an elegant eyebrow at Kenta, who was clearly seething inside. He stopped himself before he could smirk at the weakling, although Tetsuya could see the smug look on his twin's face. Tetsuya knew this would escalate further, and he still wondered why Kenta held such a grudge against them.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Good morning!" Erika-sensei greeted them as she entered the classroom, her cheerful smile plastered on her face as always._

" _Good morning, Erika-sensei!" the preschoolers greeted her back with equally cheerful smiles as well, save for the shy Nijimura Tetsuya and the stoic Nijimura Seijuuro._

" _Today, we'll be having a quiz on addition and subtraction. I hope you all reviewed during the weekend!" Erika-sensei said as she distributed the test papers to each student. "I'll give you twenty minutes for this test. When you're done, you can hand me your test and I'll check it, and then we can all talk about your weekend!"_

 _Seijuuro held the paper once it was given to him and placed it on his desk, bringing out his favorite mechanical pencil, which Shintaro had gifted to him, and readying his hand._

" _Time starts… now!"_

 _Seijuuro flipped his paper over and scanned the questions before writing his name and speeding his way through the test. It was simple addition and subtraction. Had he been any other kid, he would probably have been intimidated by the questions at first, but he wasn't just a kid. He was a Nijimura, and considering his father and mother's reputations, he had to be the best. His parents were a little taken aback by his mentality at first, but grew to accept it as a part of him after a while. He was also grateful that his (secretly second favorite) brother, Shintaro, took the time to tutor him and Tetsuya in more advanced subjects._

 _He had finished four minutes and three seconds later, glancing at his twin brother who finished two seconds later than he did. They both stood up and handed their papers over to Erika-sensei, who beamed once she saw her two favorite students hand in their tests. They waited in front of her as she checked their papers with her signature pink pen, a wide smile growing on her face as she silently showed them their perfect results. A pleased look came across the twins' faces as they nodded and headed back to their seats._

 _A few minutes after they did so, Kenta walked up to the front with a smug look, handing in his test. After Erika-sensei checked it, Seijuuro noticed a satisfied look on Kenta's face. The latter boy's eyes flickered to Seijuuro's heterochromic ones and the boy let out a vicious smirk of victory. Seijuuro raised an eyebrow as Kenta walked back to his seat._

 _Once everyone had finished their test, Erika-sensei stood up, holding the test papers in her hand, which were arranged from the highest score to the lowest score. "I'm happy to say that none of you failed!" Cue the cheers from her students, which made her happy. "I'd also like to commend our top scoring students." At this, Seijuuro saw Kenta's smirk grow wider._

" _First, we have Kenta, who got 89% of the answers correctly!" The students clapped politely for their classmate._

" _We then have Tetsuya, who got 97% of the answers correctly!" The students clapped a little louder for the shy boy. They genuinely liked him, even though he stuttered sometimes. The girls, especially, found him adorable and saw him as one of them, much to Seijuuro's amusement once he heard them giggling about it._

" _Finally, we have Seijuuro, who got 100% of the answers correctly!" The students also clapped for Tetsuya's twin, although they weren't surprised at this point. Despite being children, they always noticed how he got everything correctly, and how he could answer hard questions. While at first they had been jealous of him, he had been nothing but polite to them. He never insulted them nor did he laugh at their mistakes. Sometimes, he'd even help them learn a difficult concept. For that, they clapped, and perhaps, being Tetsuya's twin helped, as well._

 _As Seijuuro let out a smile as Tetsuya was getting attention from his classmates, he also observed that Kenta was glaring at them once more, an annoyed, childish pout on his face._ Hmph, let him face frustration, _Seijuuro thought. Clearly, the boy deserved it for his unnecessary efforts at being 'rivals' with himself and Tetsuya. Those efforts only seemed to bother Tetsuya, who was a pacifist at heart._

" _Let's talk about our weekends, shall we?" Erika-sensei told them as they all sat in a circle around the classroom. "I ate at a café in Kanagawa yesterday, and they had such_ delicious _chocolate cakes!" She then gestured to the girl on her right. "Aimi, you're next."_

" _My sister took me to the park yesterday, and we had fun in the monkey bars! I loved the swing, too!" Aimi said excitedly. The boy to her right was next, and the cycle moved on until they reached Kenta, who was determined to use this opportunity to once more try to have the upper hand against the Nijimura twins._

" _My father took me to the zoo yesterday! I saw a lion, an elephant, a snake, a turtle, and a duck! I even petted a snake!" Kenta bragged as his classmates 'ooh'-d and 'aah'-d at his tale of his adventure to the zoo. He basked in their attention and smirked at the twins, who glanced back at him with blank faces that secretly unnerved him._

 _After a few more students, it was the twins' turn to share their weekend adventure, with Kenta narrowing his eyes at them._

" _W-We went t-to the beach the other day, and we slept in the resort there. R-Ryo-nii and Sho-nii went surfing with Dai-nii. Shin-nii was reading a book, and Atsu-nii was eating his cakes. Okaa-san and Otou-san were helping Tsuki-nee, Sei-kun, and me build a sandcastle." Tetsuya said shyly. Although he stuttered at first, he was happy to be able to recount what he did with his family._

 _(Somewhere in the classroom, a group of girls whispered to themselves that they should protect their angelic Tetsuya-kun from mean boys.)_

 _Seijuuro gave him a reassuring smile when Tetsuya turned to look at him. The redhead decided to continue Tetsuya's story. "Afterwards, Uncle Shige took us all to play beach volleyball with him, and we also played basketball in the sand. It was hard at first, but it was enjoyable and helpful in the end. Once night fell, we stayed at the resort and ate food that the chefs prepared. The following morning, we returned home."_

 _The class then babbled into conversation, asking the twins what they did and what else they saw, and if the beach was really great, and why chefs were preparing food for them. They were all interested in what the twins did, making Kenta's mood sour greatly. He really didn't like how the twins got all the attention._

 _Then, the lunch bell rang and Erika-sensei made them go back to their seats to eat lunch. Fortunately, the twins were the last of the batch, so there was no loss when their 'story time' ended. As they ate, Erika-sensei excused herself to go to the washroom, but only after making them promise to behave._

 _Kenta took that opportunity to stomp over to the twins, who were almost finished eating the omelet their Okaa-san prepared for them. "I hate you!"_

 _FLASHBACK END_

"Oh? Please, do enlighten us." Seijuuro hummed, smirking inside as he watched Kenta's eyebrows furrow in confusion. He, most likely, did not know the meaning of 'enlighten'.

"W-What he means to say is, well, why do you hate us, Kenta-kun?" Tetsuya translated for him, in hopes of getting Kenta to understand. Kenta did not thank him for it, not that Tetsuya expected him to, but he didn't count on Kenta's face turning red, almost as if he were about to cry.

"I _knew_ that! I'm not stupid, you know!" Kenta hissed at them, fists clenching at his sides. He was so, _so_ angry at them! How dare they steal his glory? He was supposed to be the popular one; he knew most of his classmates since they came from the same day care, for crying out loud!

As he seethed in front of them, the twins continued eating their lunch. Once they were finished, they placed their chopsticks and bento into their respective lunch boxes and turned their attention to the boy in front of them.

"We never said you were stupid." Seijuuro hummed, locking his fingers together as he rested them on his table.

"…!" Kenta huffed at them, clearly embarrassed. He noticed the stares they were receiving from the rest of their classmates, and they weren't exactly being secretive about it. They were all staring at the spectacle in front of them, the boys excited to see a fight, and the girls feeling worried for the twins, especially for their precious Tetsuya-kun.

At that moment, Erika-sensei came in and looked at the three boys, who were the center of attention, with a worried look. "Is something going on here?"

"No, sensei. Kenta only came over to share some opinions of his." Seijuuro said, implying the dismissal of Kenta, which the boy was smart enough to understand. He growled inside, but kept his temper in check because there was a teacher here.

"Hmph," Kenta let out as he went back to his seat.

Tetsuya, in the meantime, had brought out a book while his twin and classmate were in an argument, and a one-sided one at that, since Seijuuro wasn't exactly 'arguing' – he was playing with the older kid.

Erika-sensei looked at her star students and their classmate worriedly. She hoped that they would be able to resolve this issue. If not, she might have to step in.

 **~Ten in a Rainbow~**

Lunch for Satsuki was quite eventful, as well. Takeru had invited her to eat lunch with him and his childhood friend, one Furihata Kouki, who was quite shy yet sweet. They were peacefully eating their lunch in the classroom when Satsuki noticed some glares directed at her.

She had thought – wished – that the glares from the other girls would stop. She really wanted a female friend, someone who she could giggle with and gossip with and share ice cream with and talk about boys with. She wanted someone who she could share secrets to, someone who understood her because that someone also knew what she was going through.

Unfortunately, being friends with Yagami Takeru had prevented that, and this thought deflated her cheery mood.

Takeru tried talking to her, but she only responded vaguely and shortly, until he got the hint that she wasn't in the mood for talking. Still, it didn't stop him from sending her worried looks every now and then.

When the bell signaling the end of classes rang, Takeru asked Satsuki if she wanted to walk to the gates with him, but she responded that she would pass for today. Takeru sent her one last concerned look before walking ahead hesitantly.

Satsuki stared at the spot where Takeru once was before sighing and grabbing her backpack. She didn't mean to send him away like that or ignore him. It's just… she was so unsure. She wanted something that she couldn't have if she continued their friendship. She wanted both, but she knew that she could only choose one.

"Ano, N-Nijimura-chan?" a shy voice in front of her asked, startling her slightly as she came face to face with Furihata Kouki.

"Ah, Furihata-kun, what is it?"

"Um… Takeru was really worried about you today. What's wrong?" Kouki looked at her with concern for both her and his friend.

"Oh… it's… um…" Satsuki tried to formulate a response, but found that she couldn't. Her problem sounded selfish, and she was just so confused right now.

"Never mind, Nijimura-chan," Kouki shot her a shy smile. "Um, whatever it is, though, please figure it out. Takeru really likes your company, you know."

"Huh?" His confession surprised her as heat rose to her cheeks slightly. "B-But…"

Furihata Kouki didn't reveal anything more to her. Instead, he shot her a reassuring smile before walking out of the classroom.

 **~Ten in A Rainbow~**

"Oi, Satsuki, what's wrong with you?" Daiki demanded as his sister sighed yet again. She had been sighing a lot since they came home. He was currently in his room, playing on his PlayStation, while Satsuki sat on his bed, hugging her favorite bunny stuffed toy.

"It's nothing, Dai-chan…" Satsuki sighed.

"It ain't nothing if you keep sighing like that." Daiki pointed out, a serious look on his slightly chubby face for once. He waited patiently for his sister to respond. When silence greeted him, he sighed and resumed his game.

"Daiki, don't you have homework to do?" Shintaro asked him with a knowing tone in his voice as he entered the room with arms crossed.

"Aww, come on, Shin! Can't I finish this level first?" Daiki whined as he gestured towards his game, where it showed that he only had a minute left before the mission ended.

"Fine," Shintaro sighed as he glanced at his younger sister. "Satsuki, what's wrong?"

"…" Satsuki looked at him with sad eyes. "It's nothing, Shin-nii…"

Shintaro stared at her for a moment before shrugging. He glanced at Daiki, who was now cheering as he finished his game. He helped Daiki pack up and they both got started on his Math homework.

As Shintaro guided his brother through the equations and the importance of 'x', he stole glances at his sister, who was now staring blankly at the ground. He sighed and said, "Daiki, the rest of the problems go through the same steps as the ones we've solved. I'll come back to check your work. Satsuki, come. Let's make some hot chocolate."

Satsuki nodded, holding her bunny in one hand as she took her brother's hand with the other. He led her downstairs and she sat on one of the chairs by the dining table as he made her some hot chocolate.

"Daiki isn't here now. Mind telling me what's wrong?" Shintaro asked her as he placed the mug of hot chocolate in front of her. Shintaro honestly expected it to be something about the girls in her class, and boy, was he right when she spilled out her worries to him.

He was silent for a moment before he replied, "Satsuki, sometimes, we don't get what we want in life. Sometimes, we have to appreciate what's there. This Yagami Takeru seems like a good friend to keep. You may not be able to talk about boys with him, but can't he be a friend to you, as well? You can laugh with him, talk to him, learn to trust him... You don't need him to be a girl for you to be able to do this."

Satsuki stared at him with wide eyes before she grinned. "You're right! Thanks, Shin-nii!"

"I guess I was right to keep Daiki out of earshot. He would have gotten mad," Shintaro mused to himself. He was pleased that his sister was finally happy again, until her grin disappeared and was replaced by a worried look.

"But… I think I made him sad today, Shin-nii. I ignored him and didn't talk to him, and we didn't walk to school together a while ago." Satsuki sighed, a frown on her face.

"You could always tell him the truth," Shintaro advised her.

"Won't he hate me if he found out?" Satsuki asked him insecurely.

Shintaro shook his head and patted hers. "He'll be happier if he found out why."

"Mm, okay! Thanks!" Satsuki smiled as she sipped her hot chocolate.

And all the way by the staircase adjacent to the dining room, Daiki had a frown on his face.

 **~Ten in A Rainbow~**

 **Me: Hi, guys! There's the second chapter. I promise that I'll do my best to have faster updates. I studies my books over the summer, so I'm sure I'll be able to find more time in the next month or two to type the next chapter/s.**

 **I have an idea for the third chapter, but I'm not sure if I'll continue to have more ideas. Could you guys suggest some prompts? Thanks!**

 **Once again, I appreciate the support from you all! Please do review, since reviews help out a lot, not just in the author's writing, but in the motivation, as well!**

 **Have a good day!**


End file.
